One upon a classroom
by wair-ra
Summary: Story task nosy students crazy imagination is always a recipe for disaster something Lucy learns a little to late. Based on the prompt ""Imagine your OTP as teachers teaching at the same school and having their students shipping them."


****"Ok class, today we're going to do some narrative writing, so open up your notebooks to a fresh page." Lucy instructed her class of twenty tenth graders who all groaned at the task "No complaining, it's going to be fun. Honest." Lucy assured turning towards the chalkboard to scribble down the task in her neat, cursive handwriting.

"You have to write your own fairy tale with your own twist. It can revolve around anything princes and princesses, dragons and fairies or even wizards and witches. It's all up to you.:" Lucy explained turning around to smile at her students, whose eyes had brightened at the task. "You have to submit by the end of this period." and with that her students began the task at hand.

Lucy let out a tired sigh as she sat down in her comfy chair, placing her head on her hands. Her head turned slightly towards the right when she felt her iPhone vibrate at its place on the table.

 _1 new message._

She picked it up to see who it was from, a small smile appeared on her face when she saw the ID. The schools chemistry teacher; Natsu Dragneel.

 **Natsu:- Luuuuuccccyyyyy.**

She could practically hear his childlike whine.

 **Natsu:- I'm soooooo booorrreeeedddd!**

She giggled softly and typed in her reply.

 **Lucy:- Try checking your students test papers.**  
His reply came instantly  
 **Natsu:- I already did that!**

 **Lucy:- So how'd they do?**

 **Natsu:- They did amazing, thanks to** ** _my_** **awesom teaching skills. Now tell me what to do!  
Lucy:- Not my problem.  
Natsu:- LUCY!**

"Excuse me miss Heartfilia." a monotone voice called out. Lucy looked up from her phones screen and turned her attention to the pink haired girl "Yes Virgo?" "Are you texting Sir Natsu again?" at that question the rest of her students' heads snapped up, some off them having a small smile on their face as if they knew something she didn't. Her eyes narrowed.

She loved her students. But sometimes, they were too nosy for their own good.

"Yes Virgo, I'm texting Sir Dragneel." Lucy stated "Ahhhh~ it's another form of showing… love " Chelia said, a far away look in her eyes as she put a hand over her heart. "No Chelia it's not love. Sir Dragneel and I are only good friends." Lucy stated firmly. "Now if you haven't finished your stories by now…." she said in a calm voice " _I suggest you continue your work_." the threat was clear in her voice, as seen as her class chorused a frightened 'yes ma'am' in unison.

With a satisfied smirk she turned her attention back to the screen.

 _13 unread messages from Natsu._

 **Natsu:- Lucy!  
Come play with me.  
We'll have fun!  
Give your students a break  
Dismiss them  
You've been working to much lately  
You need some fun.  
And I'm the man for it!  
Come on Lucy!  
Plllleeeeaaaasssseeeee~  
I'll even get you that new book of what's-his-face that you really wanted.  
You can't resist.  
Are you even listening to me?!**

She quickly typed in her response of "I'm going to ignore the spam you just sent me." Before he could reply she sent him another message "You got me in trouble with my students."

 **Natsu:- Wha-?! YOUR BLAMING** ** _ME?!_** **  
Lucy:- You're***

Lucy always enjoyed correcting Natsu on any spelling errors since he would get grumpy.

" ** _YOU'RE_** **blaming me**?!" came his reply ' **Yes' 'What did I do now?' 'My students started teasing me because I was texting with you.' '(~-▽-)~ Not my problem'**

Lucy was about to send an 'angry' sticker when she felt a shadow looming over her, she looked up to see Virgo standing behind her desk, a sly smile on her, usually emotionless face. The blonde instinctively clutched her phone to her chest, narrowing her eyes at the student. "Something I can help you with Virgo?" At the question, Virgo's face returned to its emotionless state "I have completed the task you had assigned us."

Lucy smiled at her student. That was just like Virgo, all ways doing and submitting her assignments on time. Which was why she was one of her favorite students.

Most of the time.

Once she and Principal Makarov had to send her to Mirajane, the school counselor when Virgo Wrote a story in which one of the character got 'punished'.

"Ok class, please pay attention. Virgo is going to read her story to you all. If any off you are stuck anywhere then listening to someone else's story can get your creative juices flowing again." Lucy nodded towards Virgo to begin. "The Dragon Prince and the Princess." Virgo started.

' _Interesting name_ ' Lucy thought ' _Definitely catches a readers attention_.'

"Once upon a time, there lived a princess whose beauty could be compared to the stars she loved so much. She was the sole heir to her fathers kingdom and was given anything she so desired, but that did little to heal the sadness that bloomed in her heart. Since her birth she had been confined to the palace grounds, never having anyone to be with. Not even her own father; the king paid her much attention as he busied himself with the affairs of the kingdom. But there were two things her fathers money could never give her. The things her heart yearned for the most; adventure and true love."

 _Why does this sound so familiar?_ Lucy thought sadly.

"The country beside the princesses was called Alvarez, who was famous for its powerful army that comprised mainly of wizards. The army was led by the second Prince of the empire, who was said to be the strongest wizard of the empire, second only to his elder brother the emperor and also an expert battle strategist. He was also as wild, ferocious, loyal and mischievous as the dragon fire magic he commanded, as the strongest dragon wizard he was known as 'the dragon Prince.'"

"The prince, fitting of his reputation, disliked his fancy lifestyle; often avoiding many of his duties, so when the two brothers received an invitation to the grand masquerade ball thrown by their neighbor country the prince began thinking of numerous ways on how to escape what would be a dull event. But when he felt his brothers firm hand on his shoulder and the smile he gave him that told him that he was all to aware of his thoughts, the prince knew his fate was sealed."

At that some of the students started snickering, each having their own mental image of the prince's face at that moment. Lucy herself tried to suppress the giggle that bubbled in the back of her throat. ' _Good, good a nice introduction of the main characters. And the setup of the climax is going on nicely_.' She thought.

"So there he was in his tight and stuffy ball suit, as he watched his brother commenced a small chat with, who he could only assume as the king of the land with a board face. "Why am I even here?" he murmured to himself, not realizing that someone was listening until he heard a feminine voice spoke up "Trust me, you are not alone on that thought." surprised he turned around to see a blonde woman, wearing a bright pink masquerade mask with small diamonds embedded in an intricate fashion. A matching ball gown hiding all her skin from view. "Is that so?" the prince asked the mysterious woman smiling at her. "It is." she replied looking up to return his smile. He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips "In that case I'm happy that I'm not alone on my opinion." He said releasing her hand, looking at her through his ruby red mask. ""I am-" she brought up her slender fingers to interrupt him "While wearing a mask, isn't it etiquette to keep one's name to themselves?" she asked.

The prince surprised face soon turned into an amused one "I suppose it is, but then what _do_ I call you?" The woman thought for a moment and then replied "Celeste, that is what you may call me. What about yourself." "Draco." the prince replied with little thought, "Well then Lady Celeste." He said extending a hand, and bowing slightly "May I have this dance?" She placed her hand in his. "I would be delighted to."

With that the two walked towards the center of the ballroom, and along with the rest of the occupants danced to the slow music played by the orchestra. All the while they engaged in small talk. The couple soon discovered they had many a things in common such as their love of star gazing, they're desire for adventure and they're desire to be rid of their exquisite lifestyle. They danced for hours, lost in their discussion until finally the result of the dancing tired them out. Deciding to go outside,the couple went to the balcony that overlooked the Kings garden. "Quite frankly, I wasn't looking forward to coming here." the stated looking at the woman on his side "but now, after meeting you, I'm glad I came." A smile twitched on the woman face "I didn't take you as a romantic." she mused, causing a chuckle from the man beside her "Well I'm always one to surprise."

The two remained silent, enjoying the comfortable silence that fell between them as they looked at the starry sky, until something caught the blondes attention ""Look, it's a shooting star" she indicated to a white light that flashed through the sky, but before she could get closer to the balconies railing she accidentally stepped on her dress.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion after that. The blonde braced herself for the pain that would no doubtebly come from hitting the floor…. But it never came. Intead warm arms wrapped around her waist, catching her in a firm but gentle grip. She opened her eyes, having closed them while bracing herself, and came face to face with the masked man. They were inches apart, and this proximity caused a light blush to make its way to her cheeks. ""Didn't take you as clumsy." he teases "Well… I'm always one to surprise." she repeated his earlier words.

Her eyes looked up to his lips, just as his looked down at her, and like a magnet they were pulled together until they're lips melt, while they were still in that pose."

At this many of the girls in the class room cooed while all the boys all made a disgusted face. Lucy herself smiled at the fictional couple.

"And while the duo shared this loving moment, a slight breeze came, which undid the knots of their masks, causing them to fall on the ground together. The duo lifted their heads and looked at each, for the first time without their mask. The prince's onyx eyes met the woman honey brown eyes. He smiled ""Well since neither of us is wearing our mask, how about we properly introduce ourself" he said straightening up. ""I am the grand prince of the Alvarez empire, Natsu." he said giving her a mock bow."

Lucy's eyes felt like they were going to bulge out of their sockets as she turned her head towards Virgo with wide eyes.

 _She didn't_.

" And I am the princess of the Fiore kingdom, my name is Lucy."

 _She did_

All the girls started cheering while the boys whooped at the revelation of the names.

Lucy stood up so fast that her chair almost fell back "V-Virgo!" she mentally cursed herself for shuttering ""Did you just write an entire story of me and Sir Dragneel?!" The girl in question merely just stand at her with a simple'yes' as a response. But Lucybwas sure she saw a twinkle of mischief in her otherwise bored eyes.

She lifted her figure about to say something more when the bell rang, cutting her off.

Stupid bell and its stupid sense of timing.

Lucy sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose ""Ok class hand over your assignments before you go." She turned towards Virgo ""If I see either mine or Sir Dragneel's name on that paper…." she left her threat hanging, not knowing what more to say.

Her students filed out of the classroom, some still smiling over the interesting incident that took place, leaving Lucy alone in the classroom. 'Those kids are going to drive me insane one day.' she taught but the fond smile in her face said other wise. Counting the papers to make sure all her students gave they're stories, she made her way down the hall to the teachers lounge for a much needed break. And coffee. Coffee was a good idea.

* * *

Lucy was pouring herself a nice cup of coffee when the door to the teachers lounge got kicked open ""Lucy!" A very familiar voice called out, without looking up she answered ""Hey Natsu" Natsu huffed and when she turned around he was pouting ""You ignored me." he mumbled grumpily like a five year old. He was wearing his usual blue dress shirt, the tie hanging lovely around his neck and his sleeves rolled back. She knew how much he hated dressing up but it was school rules, plus a small part of her secretly loved it when he did so.

She giggled ""Sorry but unlike you I had a class to teach." she stated matter-o-factly taking a small sip of her drink. Natsu rolled his eyes ""Yeah yeah, whatever." Until suddenly his eyes held a twinkle. ""Hey by the way, did you the Biology labs snake, Acnologia gone missin? Everyone been told to be on the look out."

Lucy became ten times paler. No. Not that horrendous thing, anything but that. She hated snakes, and that fact that it had the title ''the apocalyptic snake.' did nothing to ease Lucys nerves. She still remembered that time when she opened her bag for her red pen and found the black and blue snake hissing at her.

""Lucy!" Natsus shout broke her from the memory, she looked down to see her coffee mug, broken and spilling the brown treasure. ""Oh god." she said crouching down to pick up the pieces "Wait don't touch it!" Natsu said.

Too late.

""Ouch!" Lucy said pulling her hand back and looked at her bleeding finger, "Man Lucy, and you call me the irresponsible one. I was just joking bout Acnologia, like old man Gildarts would leave him alone after that thing with you." he said crouching in front of her ""Here let me see." He took her wrist gently to inspect her finger, and that was when Virgo's story came to mind.

 _"_ _"He took her hands in his, and brought it to her lips."_

Lucy quickly pulled her hands from his, ""No, I'm fine." she said quickly, a small blush working its way to her cheeks, ""Wait Lucy, at least let me bandage it!" He stated reaching out to her. ""Noah, don't worry about it, it's nothing rea-" her foot slipped on one of the glass shards as she felt herself falling backwards, but before she went far two warms arms caught her.

She looked up to see Natsu's teasing smile "Geez what's with ya today?" he said jokingly.

" _And like a magnet they were pulled together until they're lips melt, while they were still in that pose."_

Lucy felt like her face was on fire as the words resurfaced in her mind, and Natsu raised a curious brow ""You all right Lucy? You look really red." he said leaning down to put his forehead on hers ""And your burning up a bit." This only increased her blush. She opened her mouth to reply when a loud noise from outside caught the duos attention.

They straightened up and turned their heads to look out the window of the lounge, and what they saw left them dumbfounded, Chelia, who seemed to be the origin of the noise, was holding both her hand s to her mouth, a small blush dusting her cheeks. She wasn't the only one though. Multiple students were around her eithe behind the trees or bushes that grew in the ground , some glaring at her while others were still staring at duo.

"Is that-" Natsu started "our students." Lucy comfirmed. Knowing they had been caught all of them sprinted away, praying the two teachers hadn't seen their faces "What was that about?" Natsu asked, still having his arm around Lucy's waist. She buried her face in his chest, to embarrassed to even speak, and started thinking up of ways to punish her students, the idea of a pop quiz and extra homework for a week seemed favorable

They had messed with the wrong teacher and . .pay.


End file.
